Paranormal
by ZebraNinjaCookies
Summary: Rae Winchester is the infamous daughter of Dean Winchester, who's nowhere to be found. Being raised by her Uncle Sam for 15 years, Rae is probably one of the most skilled demon hunters of her time. But when a mishap at school gets her sent back into the past, can she find her way out without potentially erasing her existence in the first place?
1. School is for Demons

"Winchester!" The loud noise jolted me out of my sleep. I rubbed my eyes and looked up at Mr. Harris hazily. He had slapped my desk with the meter stick, which he usually toted around to jar students out of their sleep.

"Miss Winchester, I know your family may have saved the world, but that does not give you an excuse to sleep through Algebra II!" He turned to the board and continued teaching just in time to miss the scowl I sent his way.

He probably got eight hours of sleep last night while I was running on possibly three.

"Since Rae thinks she can sleep, let's see her answer the next question. Rae?" Mr. Harris switched the slide on the board and stood by his podium. I blinked a couple of times at the board. The numbers quickly turned into symbols and Latin. I shook my head and tried looking at it again. Ah yes, x + 16x + 8. Something I could've easily done if a) I didn't hate Algebra II and b) if I hadn't been up all night watching Uncle Sam question demons.

"I don't know, Mr. Harris. I probably could've done it if I hadn't been asleep," I quickly glanced up at the clock. "The entire class period." Mr. Harris frowned, but the class bell rang, ending last period. I quickly gathered my things and left the room, not wanting to be held back by the angered math teacher. I was about 5 feet from my locker when I heard.

"Rae Winchester, please report to the office. Rae Winchester, please report to the front office. Thank you." I sighed and put my things I didn't need to take home, which was like one book, into my locker and shoved the other textbooks into my bag. Why was Uncle Sam so hellbent on me being here everyday? I heaved my bag over my shoulder and made my merry way to the office.

"Rae!" A voice called behind me. I looked over my shoulder to see Rosalie running up to me. Her reddish brown hair was cut into a bob with her bangs lining her face. She currently wore skinny jeans and an Iron Man t-shirt.

"Rose, make it quick! You-"

"Know you your uncle freaks out when your a couple minutes late getting home. Yes, completely aware. But don't forget to bring the materials for Chemistry tomorrow!"

"Sorry, I just forgot-"

"I know." Rose gave me an understanding look. "Just remember tomorrow. I don't need another day of just sitting in class!" Rose walked off.

"You know you enjoyed the free day!" I called after her. Rose turned and stuck out her tongue before mouthing "Don't forget". I saluted and continued to the office. The hallways were packed with kids running to the bus or to their cars. I weaved left and right to avoid bodies heading the opposite way. The front office wasn't far, but it took longer than needed to just get through the hallway. It didn't help when someone thought it necessary to make out with their boyfriend in the middle of the hall.

I found myself once again questioned why Uncle Sam sent me to this school.

As I walked up the hallway, my phone buzzed. I pulled it out of my pocket and quickly unlocked it to see I had a message from no other than Uncle Sam himself. Now, this normally didn't phase me as we texted each other all the time, especially during school. It was what the message contained that made me stop. It contained one simple word that made my blood run cold.

"_Run._"

Now before I get you all hooked into my story, I should tell you a bit of my background. My name, as you know, is Rae Winchester. I am 16 years old and I live with my Uncle Sam. I have been for about 15 years now. Why? Well, my dad is none other than Dean Winchester himself. When I was one, my father left me in the care of his brother, telling Sam he would only have to watch me for one night. Dean Winchester never came back. Sam waited for days, weeks, months, which eventually turned into years.

Dean Winchester never came back. That only put me into a predicament. I was the only child of one of the most powerful demon hunting families ever, which put me at a useless amount of risks. Which was why the text message I just received was terrifying. I debated going back to my locker and putting things back in there to make my bag lighter, but if the danger was in the school I was only endangering myself. What did Uncle Sam know? I pulled off my bag and took all the unimportant thing, like text and notebooks and shoved it into a random locker.

"Locker 237, got it." I mumbled to myself. Hopefully this person didn't mind my books being there. Before I slung my bag once again over my shoulder, I took out what looked like a flute case.

It definitely wasn't a flute in that case.

I didn't even get the chance to stand up before a scream filled the air. Suddenly, all the kids were rushing back inside the school building. I zipped my bag up and tried to the best of my ability to run outside, assuming that's where the danger was. I pulled my phone back out and dialed Uncle Sam as quickly as I could. It rang three times before picking up.

"Sam, what's going on? It's crazy out-"

"Rae? Get out of there. _Run home_. Do you hear me? Get out-" Silence. My heart dropped.

"Sam? Uncle Sam?"

"I'm sorry, the number you have reached as been disconnected. Please-" I hung up and headed outside.

"What the..." I stared up into the endless black sky. I checked my phone again. 3:23 P.M.. There was no way it'd be this dark. I opened up my flute case and pulled out my angel blade, no longer caring who could see me. I scanned the area and found no immediate danger. What caused this? I took off down the street to see bodies scattered among the school grounds. I ran over to one and flipped it to face me. I gasped as I stared down at a little ninth grader. I tried to check her non-existing pulse. I got back up and tried not to think about how many of these bodies I might possibly know.

"Well, if it isn't the Winchester." I stopped moving. I turned to around to see some man walking my way. He had dark, greasy hair with a matching black beard. He was wearing all black leather everything, which disturbed me on some level, though it brought out his dark skin. He moved with swagger across the road as he headed my direction, but the thing that caught my eyes were his.

He had pure black eyes.

"What do you want?" I demanded. The man laughed as the wind picked up.

"You look more like your father than I thought. You have his hair color, his eye shape, his nose. Hell, you two even dress the same." I looked down at my plaid shirt and frowned.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Oh, I was just a little curious on where you got those pretty blue eyes." As if this guy wasn't creeping me out enough already, he had to mention my eyes. The eyes that I got from my mother, who I've never met, but have been told million of times that I had her eyes. Mostly by Cas.

Ugh, I had to change the subject.

"Where's Sam?" The demon raised an eyebrow at my question.

"He went...away and told me to take care of you. So here I am!" He quickly came at me, but a quick swipe from my blade gave me the opportunity for a quick getaway. He screamed out and I took my chance to duck behind a car. I could fight, but I couldn't fight a demon by myself. Well, I wasn't actually sure if I could or not. Uncle Sam never gave me the opportunity.

"C'mon, Little Winchester!" A popular nickname of mine that I earned by people, erm demons, trying to kill me. "Don't make me destroy this whole parking lot!" I cursed and looked around for any possible leverages. I'd be doing better if I had a gun of some sort. Cars make wonderful explosives.

"Well, I guess I'll have to make you come out!" A car flew overhead as he finished his sentence. Yeah, there's no way I'd be able to fight him by myself. I sunk against the car and attempted to come up with some sort of plan when something, more like someone, caught my attention. Rosalie's body was laying motionless a couple cars away from me. I knew I couldn't stop and save everyone, but Rosalie was an exception. I quickly darted from car to car in a silent attempt to get Rosalie. Cars and other type of debris was still flying overheard. I wasn't paying attention and a brick fell and hit my leg, causing me to cry out and fall into the open. The demon quickly turned and faced me, but I needed to get Rosalie out of here. The demon saw who I was headed for and quickly made his way to her. As he approached her, Rosalie began to stir.

"No!" I scream out and attempted to run.

"This girl's important, huh? I doubt she'll remember you when I drag her into Hell!" Rose screamed as the demon lifted her over his shoulder. Ignoring the pain in my foot, I got up and ran after the two of them. The demon began muttering something; I was too far away to understand it. But I quickly got the idea when a huge black hole began forming in the middle of the parking lot. I picked up speed.

"Rae!" Rose screamed, reaching out for me. I grabbed her and pulled back with all my might. She fell off him and landed on me. I pushed her off, yelling "Get out of here!" before turning and facing the demon. He instead grabbed my injured foot and drug me towards him.

"That worked better than I expected. Now let's go somewhere fun!" I reached out for something to grab onto but found nothing. A scream escaped my throat as I felt the blackness sucking me in.

"See you on the flipside." Was the last thing I heard before the darkness completely took over.


	2. Waking Up in Albion

I woke up on a dirt road.

Footsteps.

Someone was walking towards me. My body felt numb as I tried to move to see who. A hand touched my head. I glanced up and my heart stopped.

It was him.

Before I could scurry away, he grabbed a handful of my hair and slammed my head into the ground. If my body wasn't so numb, I'd be kicking this demons ass.

"I don't know how you did it, Winchester."

"Did what?" I choked out. He slammed my head into the ground again.

"You know what you did! Don't pretend to be ignorant." I clenched my fists, and attempted to push myself up. But the demon decided it would be fun to flip me over and kick me.

"I'll find your secret, Winchester. And you won't get to leave until I do." Leave? Where was I?

"And until then, you won't leave my sights, either." I was about to move when a horn blasted through the silent air. The demon cursed. He slammed my head down one more time before I felt his hand disappear completely. I couldn't see where he went.

In fact, I couldn't see at all.

Headlights.

I was being blinded by headlights.

"Miss? Are you okay?" A voice above me asked. I jumped, but saw it was just some elderly man. My body ached as I tried to stand up. My jeans were ripped and bloodied and my combat boots were falling apart. I probably looked awful.

"I... Yeah, I'm fine. Just, where am I?"

"Well, your on a dirt road-"

"Yeah, I get that. Like where, location wise?"

"Well, your in Columbus."

"Columbus, Ohio?" The old man shook his head.

"Columbus, Kansas." Kansas. I was still in Kansas, but a long ways from Lawrence. Why would the demon bring me here?

"What's today's date?" I asked. The man looked at his watch.

"October 21st."

"2033?"

"What?" The man looked confused.

"Is the year 2033?"

"Heavens no! It's 2014!"

2014.

I was in the year _2014_. Two years before I was born.

"Miss, are you sure your alright?"

"Yeah! Yeah, I guess I just...partied too hard last night." I stood up completely and stretched.

"Well, do you need anything?" I looked down on the ground to see I still had my back pack and my angel blade laid beside it.

I could've used that earlier, but I realized if I ever wanted to get out of here, I needed that demon trapped. I quickly, with my back turned to the man so he couldn't see my blade, packed my things and swung my bag over my shoulder.

"Yeah. Can you give me a ride into town?"

I had the man drop me off at some small diner in town. The smell of fries drew me in as I took a seat in an old red booth. I was the only one besides some girl sitting in the diner. The news was playing silently on the TV. A waitress came up and I ordered a soda. The news caught my attention. I read the subtitles as they flashed by rapidly.

"There have been animal attacks in Albion, Washington. They've temporarily stopped for now, but authority is unsure whether they stopped for good. The weird thing is, bodies have been ripped to shreds, and the hearts were completely eaten out of the bodies."

I stopped sipping my drink.

"The authorities don't know what animal could've have caused this damage, but they are on the case. More news after the break." My brain immediately began to do what it has always been trained to do, figure out what this 'animal' might actually be. Bodies ripped to shreds, hearts eaten out? Didn't sound like your typical bear or wolf.

I never noticed that the other girl sitting in the diner had moved to sit behind me.

"Sad, isn't it?" She whispered. I flipped around in my booth to face her.

"Yeah, I guess if that's what you want to call it." I murmured. She had short blonde hair and a tear slid from her big brown eyes.

"Are you like some animal equality enthusiast?" I asked. She smiled and shook her head.

"Yeah, I guess if that's what you want to call it." We shared a smile before the lights flickered out in the diner.

"Ah gosh darn it. Tim! Did you pay the electric bill?" The waitress up front yelled. Me and the girl shared another glance before all the glass in the building shattered.

"What's going on?" The girl yelled. I immediately drew my angel blade. The girl looked at the blade, then at me.

"You're one of them." She whispered.

"Look, I'm only here to protect you." She shook her head.

"Thats what they said." I went to ask who "they" was, but I heard footsteps behind me. The girls eyes widened as she stared behind me. I turned around and there he was.

"You're not going to leave me alone, are you?" I growled. The demon laughed.

"Did you not hear me earlier? What part of 'Not letting you out of my sights' did you not understand?" He rushed at me, but something flew at him, taking him out midair. The girl stood up and looked at me. She had changed. She had sharp teeth and long, dark fingernails.

"Is this what you were protecting me from?" She asked. I nodded.

"Get out of here." She whispered.

"What? There's no way I can leave you with him. You have no idea how powerful he is!"

"I know I can't take him. I'm buying you time, though I don't know why. But listen to me. You need to find the Winchesters." I froze. "They can help you. Tell them that I, Kate, sent you, but please don't tell them where you found me." I didn't know if she intentionally was sending me to my family or if it was a coincidence.

"Why? Why the...What did you call them?"

"The Winchesters. They're demon hunters, like you. But you're so young... I don't understand how you could get tangled up with all this." She waved a hand at the demon.

"Okay, well, where can I find them?"

"I'm not sure. But read the paper, watch the news, be aware of anything supernatural. Wherever the paranormal is, they'll be there too. Now go!" She turned and face the demon while I took the nearest window out. Before I took off, I turned around.

"Kate!" She glanced up at me. "Thank you." She nodded and I turned and took off into the night.

Hello everyone! Thank you for reading!

Shoutout to:

**_doylereborn208_**

and

**_AriaStark_**

for leaving a review!

Until next time!


	3. Spending Money, Creating Problems

I was once again sitting down for dinner, but in a crowded restaurant. I didn't trust myself, well, actually, didn't trust the demon enough to be by myself. Not that I was attempting to trust the demon, but I didn't want to run into him again. I wondered if Kate had made it out okay. I continued to eat my fries and watch whatever was on TV. Baseball, it looked like. It was the news, but the people who owned the place switched it when the game started.

But I wasn't too concerned. It really looked like nothing 'supernatural' had been happening recently except for the teacher and kid disappearing, but they found them like two days later case closed. Which bring me back to Kate, and how she said all I'd have to do was follow the paranormal and blam, I'd be there. It wasn't as easy as she planned, especially with the paranormal going silent these last couple of weeks.

I was currently in Joplin, MO. The bus ride here took quite the cash. I felt uncomfortable leaving Kansas, but I needed to find my father and uncle, and staying in one spot wasn't the brightest idea. The thought brought me back to the demon, asking me how I did it. I wish I knew what exactly I did, because when I stepped out of Kansas, I felt...Weird. Like as if I was breaking some spell. Nothing about me seemed to physically change, but I certainly felt different.

I finished eating and asked a passing by waiter for my bill. He went into the back and brought it back out. I took it and glanced down at the amount. $12.49. I picked up the ticket and headed towards the register. I handed the lady behind the counter my ticket and dug my wallet out of my bag. I absentmindedly handed her the money and almost put my wallet back when the cashier said,

"Ma'am, this isn't enough." My head jerked up.

"What?"

"This is only eight dollars." I looked at the bills in her hand. Surely enough, she only had one 5 and three 1s. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair.

"Um. Here, give me that back." I said, taking the money out of her hand. "And let's..." I sighed and re-opened my wallet. The light glinted off something in there, and I slid out the "Emergency Only" card Uncle Sam had given me when I was thirteen. I handed it to her.

"Try this instead." She swiped it through the cash register and handed me a small plastic box.

"Please enter your PIN number." I typed in 1-9-8-3. Uncle Sam's birth year and the year their mother, my grandmother, died. There was a moment of silence before she printed my receipt and handed it to me, along with my card.

"Thank you. Come again." I stood there in a moment of shock before grabbing the card and flashing a weak smile. I can't believe that worked. It made me look at the card and wonder how. I looked at the expiration date.

12/16.

The month and year I would be born. I shook my head and walked out the diner. Why would he give me such an old card? It's a good thing I was never in an emergency until now. I shoved everything in my bag but my angel blade; I slipped that bad boy up my sleeve and tightened the straps. If that demon came anywhere near me, I'd be prepared. I pulled my phone and pulled open a map app. Finding a motel near, I headed my way to it.

**_SAM'S P.O.V.~~~~~~_**

We satoutside of our hotel. Dean was reading a newspaper. He's constant flipping of the newspaper was the only sound outside. I was surprised he wasn't fixing the Impala, which really didn't fixing, but it gave Dean something to do with his hands I suppose. Besides, it made the Impala look nice.

"Find anything?" I asked, taking a sip of my beer. Dean shrugged.

"Not really anything worth investigating." He sighed. Needing something to do, I pulled out my laptop and followed my regular routine; checking emails, bank accounts and then popular websites to see if anything was happening outside our general area. After skimming through all the emails, I moved on to back accounts. The first account was at the amount it was supposed to be, as was the second.

But the third account...

"Hey Dean. Look at this." I scrolled through the items someone had bought. Salt, Shampoo, Clothes, A Backpack, and other random items.

"What about it?" Dean asked.

"I didn't buy any of this."

"Well, looks like you did."

"How could I have gotten items like this if I haven't left your side since we left that stupid mansion?" Dean looked at me and shrugged.

"Well, they're traveling, whoever they are." I frowned.

"What makes you think that?"

"Well, all these things are things you would buy when your moving around a lot. Except for the salt. I don't know what you would need salt for, except..." Dean raised an eyebrow.

"We can't just make assumptions over someone buying salt, Dean."

"Oh, it wouldn't hurt to check it out! Besides, nothing else seems to be happening in this dump hole. Let's find this person. Besides, how do they have access to our back account anyway?"

"I didn't think about that. This is the account where the PIN is my birth year. So they would have to know something about us to guess that would be the PIN?"

"Well, we aren't going to figure out anything sitting here." Dean said. I sighed at stood up.

"Alright. Let's go find this person."

Hey everyone! Sorry this update took so long! I don't have Internet at my moms house anymore so I can only update on the weekends (when I'm at my dads) so, once again, sorry.

Also, I decided to not follow the TV Storyline for the time being. I might follow it again soon, not really sure. But for now, just sit back and enjoy the story.

Thanks for reading and feel free to leave a review!

Oh, and this weeks (actually, more like the second time I updated) shootouts go to:

**_doylereborn208_**

and

**_Hello-there-qe_**

Thanks for leaving a review!

Until next time!


	4. Hunting Rats and Other Evil Things

"Hmm." I muttered to myself. I looked at the building then back at the map. Yep, this was supposedly the place. I pushed my hair back behind my shoulders and walked up to the door. I knocked three times, and after realizing that was a bad idea, quickly added another knock to it. A small, old lady creaked the door open and blinked at me from behind big glasses.

"Are you...the lady?" She whispered, and glanced around nervously. I let out a shaky sigh, even though I wasn't nervous.

"Erm, yes. I'm Rae, the one who answered your ad in the paper." She looked me up and down, then glared at me skeptically.

"You're awful young..."

"I just look young. May I come in?" I raised an eyebrow. She stared at me before opening the door. I walked in. I glanced around the place. It was awful dark, and had a terrible musky smell to it. I hid my grimace as I further walked into the house. Hunting down something felt oddly familiar, even if this call was just some rats crawling around in her attic.

"So where did you say the noises were coming from again?"

"Everywhere! I called the police and they said I was crazy! Can you believe it? Well, actually, I guess you can since you're here..." I dismissed the lady's rambling and began searching for anything that could be haunted, or potential signs of rats. It was hard to distinguish anything that could be haunted because everything in this house was old, so really any of it could.

"Miss..." I went silent, thinking. "What's your name again?"

"Wheeler." She replied.

"That's right." I snapped my fingers. "Miss Wheeler, this question might sound a bit harsh, but did you have a husband once?" She frowned and sniffled.

"He...died last year. Why?"

"Well, if he had any strong feelings towards any object in the house, then that could be your problem. Maybe I'll just bless some objects and the house and see if that doesn't do the trick..." I muttered to myself.

"What?" Miss Wheeler asked. I began digging things out of my bag: salt, holy water, and a couple of crosses. All of it came out of the "Emergency Money" account, which I hope Uncle Sam didn't mind I was using. He probably did, but I don't think he could track me in any way, and if he could, then hey, neato. That takes the trouble away from me trying to find them.

I continued the process and spraying things with holy water and posting crosses everywhere. Miss Wheeler following me the entire time, pointing out random objects that "needed a blessin'", even though the more I walked around the house, the more it really just looked like rats might just be living in her walls. I finished and told her to potentially call an exterminator. She proceeded to argue with me that exterminators didn't get rid off ghosts. I managed to get her to consider calling one anyway before I left the house.

I noticed the sun was near setting as I left, but it took my a good while to walk here from across town, and it would take me a long time to walk back. Springfield wasn't exactly a small town. I tripped and fell against the sidewalk with a thud.

"Man, these poor old combat boots. Maybe I should go to Walmart or something and buy some cheap shoes of some sort..." I muttered, sitting up to poke at my sole. A cold creepiness suddenly crept over me. I went still. I slightly turned my head to the left to see that I had fallen next to a cemetery. How _fitting_.

"Winchester." The familiar voice said, but it was very quiet and almost...gentle? I patted my arm to make sure my angel blade was still tucked into my sleeve before answering.

"Hm, and here I was thinking that if I flushed, you'd go away." He grimaced, like I had physically wounded him in some way. I brushed off my pants and stood up.

"What do you want?" I growled.

"You." He whispered. I frowned.

"Me? What exactly do you mean by that?" And suddenly, he was standing in front of me. I went to take a step back, but he grabbed my shoulders.

"If you joined me, we could be the strongest-"

"Whoa. Wait a minute. First of all," I whipped out my angel blade, making the demon take a couple steps back. "Take a couple steps back there, buddy. Second of all, you really think that after you attacked my school, nearly killed my best friend, sent my back in time, beat the crap out of me and have been freakishly stalking me, I'd just waltz off and _join_ you?"

"Yes." He said, staring me down. There was a moment of silence. Very awkward silence.

"You demons have no idea how relationships work." I muttered.

"So that's a no?" He asked.

"Um, yes. That's definitely a no."

"Don't make me force you, Little Winchester." He growled.

"Hey! You don't threaten people you're trying to get to join you. Well, actually, you can, but that's not going to work here!"

"Then you give me no choice." He held up his hand, and pain shattered through my body. A scream escaped my throat, and I dropped to the ground. I still had a death grip on my angel blade.

"If you won't willingly come with me, then I'll force you to." He went to pick me up, but I managed to pick up my arm and slash at his leg. It sent pain through my arm, but I managed to connect. He jumped backwards.

"You and that stupid blade!" He kicked my hand, sending my blade flying.

"No..." I choked out. He began to walk towards me again. I tried scooting backwards with all my might, but my body just wasn't able to. Panic began to grow inside me.

"You don't know what we'd be capable of. We could rule the world!"

"I'd never...rule...the world. It's my job...to protect...the damn thing." I seethed. He crouched down and patted my head. I wish I could bite him.

"Is it really your job? Did you ask for this life, Winchester?"

"No. But that doesn't matter!" I cried out. This whole pain thing was getting tiring. My panic was now being mixed with rage.

"It doesn't? You don't ever wish you could live a normal life?"

"Really?... With my family line...you think my life could be...normal? You've...got to be kidding."

"Tell me something, Winchester." I coughed; my hand was speckled with red. "Who was ruling Hell before I sent you here?"

"Crowley...of course...Why?"

"And all of Hell knows he's best buds with your father. "He whispered. My head was spinning.

"Just make it stop." I whispered.

"But if I'm not working for Crowley..." The panic and rage began to stir and bubble out of control. If he didn't stop soon, I don't know what I'd do.

"Just make it stop!" I tried again, was still ignored.

"Then who do you think I'm working for?"

"JUST MAKE IT STOP!" I screamed as something within me erupted. Power surged through me, uncontainable and free. The pain suddenly ceased as this new power took over. My vision was suddenly filled with nothing but blue. And in the blink of an eye,

Everything was back to normal.

Well, not normal, normal. I blinked a couple of times and found myself still laying on the ground. I sat up, flexing my fingers. What was that? I looked around frantically; the demon was nowhere to be seen. I glanced down at my feet to find... That my boots were all stitched back together somehow. While shaking like a madman, I attempted to stand, only to have my legs give out on me. So I sat on the ground for a bit. I slid my back pack off and pilfered around in it until I found a granola bar. I slowly munched on it, more or less focusing on breathing.

"Okay, let's try this again. Legs, don't fail me now." I slowly stood. I felt dizzy and figured I better get some sleep. I picked up my angel blade laying a couple feet away from me, shoved it back into my sleeve, and headed back to my motel.

**Lookie there! Two chapters in one day? **

**It's because I feel bad for making you wait for the last update for so long so here's a nice gift for you. This one kinda feels a little like a filler chapter. Sorry about that.**

**Enjoy it anyway :P**

**Until Next Time!**


	5. Holy Fire on A Soap Bar

**_SAM'S P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

The Impala purred as we drove on. It was a silent sort of drive, me thinking about how we're going to track this person and Dean off in his own little world. He was pumped to finally start moving again, but his excitement fizzled out the more we drove.

"I'm definitely convinced this person is a demon hunter. They bought salt, wood... Oh, and one purchase said 'small metal crosses'. Where could you possibly buy small wooden crosses?"

"Maybe this person knows what they're looking for and where to find it."

"So that definitely means he's a demon hunter..." I muttered, running a hand through my hair.

"So where are we heading again?"

"Joplin, Missouri. That's where the most of the purchases were made."

"Most?" Dean asked. I almost confirmed but instead opened my laptop and rechecked the list.

"Oh, actually there was one more purchase made last night in Springfield. For a motel."

"Hm." Dean said. "So they're traveling."

"Yeah. Traveling East."

"Maybe they're running."

"From what?"

"Who knows? If this person or persons is a demon hunter, then the possibilities are endless." He had a point.

"So are you saying we should gear up for this?" I asked. Dean smirked.

"I'm saying anything could happen." There was a moment of silence before my phone started to ring. I took it out of my pocket and looked to see who it was.

_Unknown Number_

"Huh."

"Who is it?" Dean asked.

"Not sure. Putting it on speaker." I answered the phone and immediately put it on speaker. It was nothing but static. Dean and I shared a look.

"Hello?" I tried. It was more static that answered. I was about to hang up when Dean stopped me.

"Wait! Listen! There's a voice!" I cocked my head to the side and listened. Surely enough, there was a voice breaking through the static. A female voice.

"Sam?..." Deans eyebrows shot up at the voice calling me out by name.

"_Sam?...*__**static**__*...Sam?... Can you *__**static**__*...here me?_"

"Who is this?" I demanded.

"_Oh good...You're there. It's me...Rose! Listen,...*__**static**__*...is in trouble! You have to...help her!_" Dean looked at the phone like it could've been a possible demon itself.

"Help who?"

_"...was taken...by a demon!...I think... Anyway... The sky is...black and it's been black...for...three weeks now!...I'm pretty sure... It might be the...end of...the world... and I don't know...where you took off to... considering I'm standing in... your living room. But..._" The voice was suddenly overwhelmed by static, and I could no longer here it. A small sense of panic rose up in me.

"Hello? Rose? Are you there?" I waited. The static finally simmered down and the voice was back.

"_You have to find her!... Okay?_"

"Find who?" I asked again.

"_What do you mean...find who?... Were you...not...listening? You have...to find..._" The call suddenly ended. I stared at the phone for a couple of minutes, wondering if that person, Rose was it?, would call back. She didn't. I tried calling the number back but just got an automated response that this number didn't exist.

"Who's Rose?" Dean asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Beats me. She seems to know me somehow."

"Yes, and is depending on you to find... _'Her_'."

"But who is 'her'? We never got a name!"

"Well, what all did Rose say?"

"That whoever Her is was taken by a demon, and since then the sky has been black?" We both glanced at the sky curiously.

"Looks pretty blue to me." Dean muttered.

"This doesn't make sense. Where is this Rose girl even from?"

"Don't know. She didn't say. But she was in your living room."

"I don't have a living room."

"Maybe she got the wrong Sam?"

"Unlikely, considering there's demons involved. Let's just focus on one thing at a time. First, money-stealing-demon-hunter-person, then whatever Rose's dilemma is. Sound good?"

"Yeah, I guess. How far are we now anyway?"

"To Springfield? About 15 minutes."

"Okay, well I'm listening to the radio until then." Dean reached up and turned on the radio, switching channels until he found one he might like. In the middle of his channel-switching, I heard something that sounded like "Breaking News."

"Hey wait, go back real quick." Dean switched channels back until he found the one I was looking for.

"_This just in. Parts of Springfield are engulfed in flames by an unknown source. People are panicking and evacuating. This is a command from the Springfield Police and Fire Departments to anyone who is listening; Evacuate the Springfield area immediately! If you're not near the fire, you might want to pack valuables and be prepared to leave immediately. The Fire Department is having a lot of trouble putting out the fire, and it seems to be rapidly spreading. So to anyone near the fire, evacuate immediately. And to anyone coming into Springfield, please stop and wait. The situation is currently dangerous. I'll have more to report when they relay information to me. Until then, stay tuned." _

"Dean?" Was all I had to say for Dean to floor it until we got to Springfield.

**_RAE'S P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

I had no idea the demon would set fire to the city so senselessly in order to find me. I was currently hiding in the post office, which somehow wasn't burning despite all the buildings around it. Suddenly, the ground started rumbling.

"**COME OUT WHEREVER YOU ARE, LITTLE WINCHESTER.**" The demon screamed. I sighed, unsure on how I was going to reverse this. I came into the post office hoping to potentially find a map, but there was none. There was probably some in the gas stations around here, but considering how the town is slowly burning, I didn't think gas stations would be the best thing to hang around. But I had to do something...

"Hey you!" I yelled, bursting out of the post office. He was standing in the middle of the street holding to balls of fire. He turned towards me and growled. I stuck out my tongue.

"Can't catch me!" I yelled as I took off. Everything down this street was on fire anyway, so I didn't think I'd be doing any damage. Not that I was the one doing damage anyway, but you get my point. I sprinted down different roads and in between burning buildings. The demon followed, yelling random curses and such as he set things that were already on fire _on fire_ some more. I flew out between these two buildings and looked around for where I could possibly go next. I saw something sitting in a parking lot a few yard away that made my heart stop.

The Impala was parked in all it's wonderful glory. It was parked in a good spot too, away from any burning buildings. I've never seen this car outside of Uncle Sam's garage. It looked so beautiful just sitting out here in the sun. I ran up to the car to find it empty. So they were running around here somewhere. I felt the heat fly past my as the demon shot a fireball at me.

"Hey! Not the car!" I yelled as I ran away from the Impala. I could name a few people who would be mad if I accidentally set it ablaze. I continued into the town, into the flames. The road ended in another building that, without stopping, I burst seemed like some kind of store that sold soaps and towels. I ran further into the store, which was party on fire, hoping there would be a fire exit in the back of some sort. Just as I turned down an aisle, the demon popped up right in front of me. I screamed.

"Don't do that!" I yelled, slashing at him with my blade. I missed and he took the opportunity to grab my throat.

"Think you could run?" He screamed, taking my blade and throwing it.

"Maybe?" I choked out. His grip tightened.

"How did you do it?" Ugh, back to this crap.

"Do what?"

"When I first brought you here, to this time period, I wasn't able to take you out of Kansas. Then a couple nights ago, you did the thing."

"Yeah, I have no idea what that was... Wait, you weren't able to take me out of Kansas?" I gasped. He raised an eyebrow.

"I'm beginning to think there's something more to you than you realize."

"That makes two of us. Now if you don't mind..."

"What? You want down? Here." And he threw me into a shelf. Tiny bars of soap are not good padding. He strutted towards me as I attempted to stand.

"We can go rounds and rounds, little girl. I think it'd be best if you came with me."

"I wish you'd quit asking." I muttered. He picked my up by my shirt. I braced myself with the impact, but a very angry sounding "Hey!" broke through the air, making the demon freeze.

"No..." The demon whispered, dropping me. I pushed myself up to see where the new voices were coming from. I gasped. Walking through the doors of Bed, Bath and Bodyworks were two brothers, two brothers who had no idea who I was, yet found me anyway.

"How did you manage..." The demon started, but the shorter one, the one who looked like me, or more like I looked like him, held up a gun.

"Step away from the girl." He growled. The demon's nostrils flared as he kept his eyes on the two brothers.

Because walking our way was the Winchesters,

And they were here to save my life.

**Hello again! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**Not sure when I'll update again. Probably soon since it'd kill everyone to leave off on a note like that.**

**SHOUTOUTS for this update go to:**

**doylereborn208 **

**AND**

**AriaStark**

**Thank you for reviewing! Until next time!**


	6. Returning Home?

SAM'S P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The girl looked like she was about to cry. Dean kept a gun pointed towards the demon while I walked to the girl and crouched down.

"Are you okay?" She pushed herself upwards and nodded.

"Yeah, just a little beaten up." She said, glancing at the demon. The demon was glaring back at her, and it made me wonder what happened between the two of them. She tried to stand, but was too shaky.

"Here, let me help." I said, moving an arm underneath her.

"Thanks..." She muttered something else under her breath, but I missed it.

"How nice of you two to save her." The demon growled. The girl tensed up.

"What's your motives here, Mister Flames-A-Lot?" Dean asked. The demon laughed.

"I wasn't quite sure why I was sent after the girl, but now I think I have a pretty good idea." The demon smirked, "Until next time, little girl." Black smoke began to swirl around him.

"No!" Dean moved to act, but the smoke cleared and the demon was gone. The girl relaxed and Dean put away his gun.

"Why was he after you?" I asked the girl. She shook her head.

"I really don't know. But he's been chasing me for a while now. He's probably going to come back sooner or later." She sighed. She looked familiar somehow. Her hair was a dark shade of brown and was sort of long. She didn't have a pointed nose, but it wasn't really flat either. But the thing that caught my attention was her dark blue eyes. They were different from the rest of her in a sense. Like, I felt as if she should have hazel or brown eyes, but no, they were blue.

"What's your name anyway?" Dean asked, studying her in the same way I was.

"Rae... J-Johnson." She muttered. Dean raised an eyebrow but didn't ask questions.

"Where are your parents?" I asked. She went quiet, glancing between the two of us.

"Rae, where are your parents?" Dean asked again. She sighed and frowned.

"Okay, so you know how I said I didn't know why the demon was after me?"

"You do know why he's after you?"

"No, well, yeah, well actually..." She sighed again. "Let's say theoretically speaking,"

"Theoretically speaking..." Dean repeated.

"I'm not from this time." Rae said. Me and Dean gave each other quizzical looks.

"Explain." Dean narrowed his eyes.

"Let's say that the demon, for whatever reason, brought me back in time to here." She waved a hand towards the broken store.

"Wait, he brought you here to the store?"

"No, he actually has been chasing me from Columbus."

"Ohio?" I asked.

"No, Kansas."

"And he chased you all the way back here?" I said, surprised. That was quite a ways to go.

"Yeah. I've stopped a couple of times, but most of the time, I've been moving."

"Where all have you stopped?" Dean asked.

"Um, I don't think I stayed the night in Columbus... No, I didn't stay the night there either... Huh, I think the only town I really stopped in was Joplin and here in Springfield." Dean nodded, but the two towns caught my attention.

"Wait, you said Joplin and Springfield, right?" I asked and Rae nodded. "Did you happen to buy things in those towns with, oh I don't know, a credit card that isn't yours?" Rae nodded again.

"Yeah, it's...yours I believe."

"Wait, you know who we are? You didn't read the books, did you?" Dean asked. Rae laughed.

"No, no. Well, I have the read the books, but that's not the point. A girl sent me here to find you. Kate. Ring a bell? She said you would help me."

"Kate sent you to us? Where did you see her?" I asked.

"Sorry. Promised not to tell. But back to my original story. He brought me back here and I have no idea how idea how to get back. I'm thinking it has something to do with my father and uncle..."

"Are you a demon hunter?" Dean suddenly asked.

"Dean, you can't just ask her-"

"Yes, I am. You might even say it's the family business." Dean nodded approvingly, but I scrunched my eyebrows.

"Why were you buying things like salt and crosses?"

"Trying to do small jobs to get some money back, because ya know, I was spending all yours." She waved a hand towards me, and I shrugged.

"How'd you get my card anyway?" She cocked her head to the side.

"I don't know. Fate, maybe." I raised my eyebrows but Rae raised her hands. "Joking. Joking. I have no idea how I got your card. It was just in my wallet."

"Your wallet?" I asked.

"Yeah, back at my motel room."

"Well, let's go get it." Dean said. We turned to leave, but Rae turned back and began pushing some rubble aside.

"Whatcha looking for?" Dean asked. She continued to push some aside until she pulled something shiny out. It was an angel blade. I wanted to ask how someone like her managed to get a hold of something like an angel blade, but figured it was an useless cause. This kid was too full of mysteries.

"This." She shoved it up her sleeve and walked towards us. "Now let's go."

RAE'S P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sitting in the back of the Impala, I couldn't help but stare at Dean. Sure, seeing a younger Uncle Sam was a bit of a shock, but sitting on the drivers side was my _father_. It was so surreal seeing someone who I have have no memories of seeing. Like this was my father, in person. I wanted to hug him, but I feel that would be awkward considering he has no idea I'm his kid.

"So where are we headin'?" Dean asked.

"The Super 8 Motel up here on the right." Dean nodded and turned into the parking lot. I got out and quickly gathered my things, which all could be easily shoved into my backpack. I double checked the room to make sure there wasn't anything I was leaving behind and headed towards the check out desk. I gave the receptionist my key, and left the motel. Hopping back into the Impala, I positioned myself in the middle of the car and beamed at the boys.

"So where to now?"

"Whaydda mean 'Where to now?' We're taking you home." Dean said.

"No!" I exclaimed, making them jump. "I can't..."

"Why?" Sam asked.

"I don't have a home, remember? I was brought back into the past!"

"Well, we'll just bring you to your father and uncle."

"You can't do that either."

"Why?"

"They don't know I exist yet. It would...ruin time or potentially erase my existence. I have to find a way to go back into the future. And I know I don't have the tools, but I think I know two people who just might..."

"You're not staying with us." They both said in unison.

"Aw, c'mon! I have nowhere else to go! Besides, you won't even notice me. And who knows, I could be really helpful!" The two brothers looked at me, then sighed.

"How long it will take?" Dean asked.

"Wait...what?"

"How long could finding your family take?"

"Um, maybe three weeks?" I lied. I had no idea how long it'd take, but I had to give them some kind of answer. They were silent as they gave each other silent looks. Finally, Dean sighed.

"Fine."

"Fine?"

"Fine. You can stay, but only for three weeks." I sighed a sigh of relief instead of letting out some kind of excited noise. "But you'll have to work."

"Okay! I'm fine with that." Sam gave Dean a confused look, but Dean fired up the Impala.

"Cool. Let's roll."

**Hey everyone! Here's another update!**

**Shout Outs to:**

**_hello-there-qu_**

**AND**

**_Guest_**

**for reviewing! Until next time!**


	7. PRT 1: Hookers, Losers, and Dead Bodies

**ROSE'S P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~**

I glanced up at the sky. The sun was nowhere to be found, but neither was the moon. The air around me wasn't cold, but it wasn't hot either. It's been nearly four weeks since it went black.

Since Rae was abducted by whatever that thing was...

I looked towards my desk at the unfinished Chemistry project that was due weeks ago, but because of the strangeness of the darkness, school had been postponed, at least for the time being. News had it that scientists were trying to figure out what was going on, but there was no use. It wasn't anything scientific going on. It all had to do with demons and angels, and even then, I didn't understand what was going on. I wondered if Rae had an idea. I went to pick up my phone, but stopped.

_Rae's gone._ I told myself. And her Uncle was mysteriously gone too.

All three Winchesters are no where to be found. I let put a shaky sigh. What a scary thought. The Winchester brothers apparently have saved the world a couple times before, with the help from the other kinds of species out there. But now, Sam, Dean, and Rae were gone.

The only people who had the potential to save the world were no where to be found.

**RAE'S P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~**

"So where are we going?" I asked from the backseat. Sam was flipping through tabs on his laptop. Dean drove, of course. His phone buzzed. He lazily took it out and checked it. After replying, he slid it back into his pocket.

"Well, I figured we deserved a mini-break." Dean said.

"A mini-break?" Sam and I asked in unison.

"Even Rae thinks that's a crazy idea." Sam pointed out.

"Seriously. When do demon hunters take mini-breaks?" I asked.

"Since now! C'mon, we deserve to have a little fun. Let's stop somewhere and eat." Dean suddenly pulled into a diner and put the Impala in park. Dean hopped out and headed in. Sam and I exchanged a look before we stepped out of the Impala.

"You think he's up to something?" Sam asked. I shrugged.

"Who knows..." I muttered. We walked into the diner together. Dean was already sitting and checking out the menu. His phone buzzed twice in a row. He checked it, smiled, replied, and put it back down on the table.

"So what are you guys having?" Dean asked.

"A burger, I guess." I said, scanning the menu myself. Dean's phone buzzed again. He went to reached for it, but Sam snatched it.

"Hey! Give that back!"

"Lets see who's been texting you so much, shall we?"

"No, let's not..." But Sam was already going through his phone. I leaned over to peek at Deans phone. Sam let out a laugh.

"A dating website? Seriously?" Sam raised an eyebrow and showed me the phone. I let out a laugh then.

"Look, his screen name is _Impala67_. Of course, he had to involve his other true love." Sam laughed again. Dean rolled his eyes and put out his hand.

"Give me back the phone." Sam laid the phone in Deans hand, who then shoved it angrily in his pocket.

"So this is why you wanted to stop? To meet her?"

"I don't see why it's such a big deal. I'm allowed to whatever I want. I'm an adult."

"You here that? He's an adult." Sam whispered, and Dean frowned.

"Yeah? Well guess who's about to get laid?" Dean exclaimed as the conversation in the diner died down. Everyone in the restaurant turned and gave Dean a disapproving look. I choked on my soda.

"Way to announce it..." I muttered. Suddenly, a busty, brown haired girl walked into the place.

"I do believe that's my girl." Dean beamed. Sam's jaw dropped a little. I snorted.

"Well, have fun. Loser." I muttered.

"What was that?" Dean asked as he stood up.

"I called you a _looooossssseeerrr_. Now get out of here." I waved Dean away, who smiled before walking up to the girl and wrapping an arm around her waist. They left the diner practically all over each other already.

"They could've waited." I muttered, sipping my soda.

"Well, I guess we have a couple hours to kill." Sam sighed.

"I suppose we do." Me and Sam orders and finished eating and had barely walked out the door when Sam's phone started to ring. I glanced over. It was Dean calling.

"Dean? Why are you calling me? Aren't you supposed to be having a hot date?" Sam asked.

"Yeah...About that..."

**SAM'S P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Okay, so I want you to stay out here. We don't need you getting in the way." I told Rae, who let out an angry puff in the passenger seat.

"What, so you want me to stay out here and guard the Impala?"

"Yes, now stay put." She stuck out her tongue, but she stayed in the car. I climbed out and slowly walked towards the motel, angel blade drawn. Dean told me to be in the motel room as back up, but back up from what? I walked in to see Dean against the wall with some man in between him and the girl from earlier. I quickly grabbed the unknown stranger and pushed my angel blade against his throat.

"Told you I had backup." Dean smirked, retorting a remark from what I assumed was an earlier argument. Dean nodded upwards, and I looked up to see that Dean had planned ahead, trapping the demon. Immediately, the demon starts to yell at the girl, who begins screaming back.

"This is all your fault, you trashy bitch!" The demon yelled.

"Whatever, loser."

"Hey, easy down. We-" Dean started.

"You planned this didn't you? You set this all up!"

"No. It was pure chance. Lucky you, huh?"

"Guys, stop-" Dean tried again.

"If it wasn't for me, you'd still be on the corner!" Everything happened in slow motion after those words left the demons mouth. The girl grabbed the angel blade out of Deans hand and headed for the demon. Before I could stop her, the blade was protruding out of the demons chest. The demon opened its mouth and died in its usual fashion while the girl stared at the blade.

"Well, that just happened..." Dean mumbled, taking the blade from the girl. We stared at the body for a bit.

"Well, let's get rid of it." Dean muttered, and we went to work.

**RAE'S P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Noises brought me out of my daydream. I blinked and looked at the radio clock. An entire hour has passed since Sam went into the motel room. I was debating whether or not to check on them when something smacked my foot.

"Since when do _you_ think it's okay to hang _your_ feet out of _my_ window?" Dean's angry voice asked.

"Since you decided to take an hour with some hooker. Where have you been?" I asked, sitting up and putting my feet back into the Impala.

"We'll explain on the way there. Hop in the back." Sam said. Obediently, I climbed into the back.

"Why? Where are we going?"

"We got another call from some fancy restaurant in town. We're going to to check it out." Dean said, firing up the Impala.

"Oh." I said, trying not to show my excitement. There was something so _home-ish_ about doing hunts with them.

"But anyway..." Sam began his explanation of Deans unfortunate events. I tried not the laugh until Sam got to the part where the girl stabbed the demon. Then I really wasn't laughing.

"So you were burying it? We're in town. How'd you manage?" I asked.

"We have our ways." Dean said, shutting of the Impala. I looked out the window. We were here already?

"Do I get to go in this time?" I asked. Dean and Sam shared a look, looked back at me, then back at each other.

"She could be helpful." Sam said.

"She's a kid." Dean retorted.

"Yeah, but you heard her earlier. She knows what she's doing."

"She could be lying."

"Well, she already proved she listens. She stayed in the Impala."

"I can hear you both." I cut in. The brothers both looked at me before staring each other down again. Finally, Dean sighed and turned towards me.

"Fine, you can come in, but you better listen and _you better behave_."

"I will!"

"Don't touch anything. If you think you found something, get one of us. Okay?" Dean continued. I nodded.

"Okay."

"Okay. Now that we got the rules settled, let's go." Sam said. The three of us climbed out and went in. I immediately looked around for any clues of any sort. There was no burn marks on the wood, nothing was broken or bloody, so what were we looking for? I glanced over at Sam and Dean, who were talking to some of the other authorities. Well, this was exciting.

"Aren't you a little young to be part of a crime scene?" Someone asked me. I turned and found a waiter cleaning a table behind me.

"Oh, I'm not part of it. I'm just here to investigate." He nodded like that was normal. "So what happened here anyway?" I asked. The waiter shook his head and laughed.

"I don't know how to explain it, really. It was a fine and normal day when suddenly good ole Gene suddenly boiled up. Literally. He's skin turned all red and he had whelps everywhere. It was strange." I took in the details before asking him another question.

"Did anything else strange happen earlier? Like, did someone strange come in here and leave quickly or whatnot?"

"Well, there was those two hookers."

"Hookers?"

"Yeah, they came in with some red headed woman. They left...I actually don't remember them leaving. I don't think they paid the bill either."

"Interesting." A voice said behind me. I half-turned to find Dean standing there with his arms crossed, listening to the waiters story.

"Did you find anything?" I asked Dean, who raised an eyebrow and motioned me to follow him. After giving the waiter a quick "Thanks," I followed Dean to the other side of the restaurant where Sam was standing.

"Well?"

"I think we found our lady." Sam said.

**Alright, so I decided to go back to following the TV Series. **

**That way it kinda makes sense, and I have time to catch up a little bit. Because I am way behind. But if it isn't exact, Sorry, I dont remember the exact details.**

**Anway, this is Part One of this chapter. Part Two should be up soon! I also wanted to add that if there's any typos, just kinda ignore them. Im doing this all on my iPad, so sometime it corrects things without my knowledge. Anyway,**

**Shoutout to**

**_hello-there-qe_**

**Thanks for leaving a review!**

**Also, I wanted to know what everyones opinion on this last episode? It was crazy, huh?**

**Anyway**

**Until next time!**


	8. PRT 2: Facing Our Demons

**SAM'S P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Your lady?" Rae asked. "So we are going after a witch..."

"Yeah we... Wait, how did you know it was a witch?" Dean asked.

"There's like zero evidence and a burn victim. Sounds pretty witchy to me." Rae muttered, sticking her hands in her pockets.

"Well, we think we know where's she at." I said, opening the door for Rae. She climbed in and, putting the seat back, I sat down at the same time Dean did. He fired up the Impala and began to drive.

"We're going to some five star hotel downtown. Apparently, she's staying there."

"With her hooker friends? Ew. Are you sure you want to walk in on that?" Rae made a face.

"Hooker friends?" I asked Dean.

"Apparently, our witch is toting around hookers."

"This has been a very hooker-filled day. I blame Dean." Rae said, staring at Dean.

"This is not my fault." Dean argued back.

"If you weren't trying to get lucky, we wouldn't have met the stab-happy hooker, who led us to other hookers, who happen to be hanging out with a witch. Sounds like you're to blame."

"Alright, listen-" Dean started, but I cut him off.

"Gosh, you two remind me of each other sometimes. Let's focus on our task here." Rae flashed an evil smile towards Dean, who in return curled his lip. "Okay, so what's going to happen is Dean and I-"

"I am not staying in the car." Rae cut in.

"Let me finish! Me and Dean are going to walk in and try to take down the witch. You, Rae, need to make sure no one leaves. The hookers could be important. If the witch starts casting spells, you can let the hookers leave and get some distance. You'd be the easiest to put under a spell." Rae nodded.

"But if all else fails, Rae, you make sure you get your happy ass out of there. We don't need you getting hurt. Me and Sam have been doing this a lot longer than you have. We can handle it, alright?"

"Alright."

"Okay, repeat the plan back."

"Watch the door. Make sure no one leaves, unless witch gets spell happy, then take hookers and get away, unless you two can't control her, then just leave altogether."

"Hehe. Spell happy. Nice one." Dean chuckled. Rae smiled.

"I try." Dean pulled into the parking lot and cut the engine off. We stared at the motel before climbing out of the Impala once more. We headed in.

"Got a room?" The desk keeper asked.

"Um, we're sharing one with some friends, but thank you!" Rae beamed. The man nodded and went back to his work. We took the elevator up to the floor we needed and headed towards the room. Dean and I pulled out our guns while Rae slid out her angel blade.

"Ready?" Dean whispered. Me and Rae nodded. Dean suddenly kicked in the door and we walked in together, with Rae taking the door. The witch and the two hookers turned towards us.

"Well, I wasn't expectin' company." The witch flashed us a grin.

"Well, surprise. Now you're coming with us." Dean said, pointing his gun towards the witch.

"Oh deary. I don't think so." Suddenly, words were flying out of her mouth and she threw something at one of the girls, the blonde one. The blonde suddenly started growling and growing nails and patches of fur.

"Uh oh." Rae said, backing away from the door. Her voice sparked the witch's attention.

"Oh? Who's this little laddie?" Rae froze.

"Rae! Go!" I exclaimed. Rae began to leave again, but the witch was fast.

"Let's make things interesting, shall we?" She threw something at Rae and spoke more ineligible words. Rae suddenly collapsed, holding her head. I moved toward Rae, just to be attacked from behind, knocking my gun out of my hand. The blonde was now on top of me, clawing at me. The witch and the other hooker made a run for it. I pushed the girl off of me.

"Follow her, Dean! I got this!" I yelled. Dean nodded and took off after the witch. I stood up and pulled my blade.

"Rae! Can you stand!?" Rae made a noise, and attempted to push herself upwards.

"I have to go." She whispered, and crawled out the door.

"Rae!" I began, but was attacked again. The blonde was clawing at me again. I ran out of the room, looking for Rae. She was nowhere to be found. The wolf girl was hot on my heels. I quickly began to run towards a closet. Suddenly jerking left, I tripped the girl into the closet. Quickly locking it, I pushed myself against the door.

"Listen! You have to fight it!" I yelled to the girl.

"I can't! It's going to-" She let out a cry of pain. I sighed, understanding her fate.

"I'm sorry." I said as she began banging against the door and screaming. It suddenly stopped, and everything went quiet. I slowly opened the door. The blonde's body fell forward onto the ground. I let out a long sigh. But there was a more important problem right now.

"Rae? Rae, where'd you go? Rae?" I yelled, going down the hall. There was literally no traces of her.

Where did she go?

**RAE'S P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I couldn't think straight.

How did I get outside?

"Hurts, huh?" A voice said, somewhere in the distance.

My head was on fire. Or being smashed in. I couldn't tell.

"Give in to me. I can help." The voice said again. I tried to open my eyes, but to no avail.

I tried to move but numbness had wrapped itself around my body and my brain wasn't able to fight it off.

"Let me in, Rae. Let me in." Something touched my face. "I'll make it stop." I opened my eye to find the demon standing there. The one who's been chasing me.

"Get...away." I whispered.

"Join me, and you'll be invincible."

Was he really here or was this some screwed up effect of the spell?

"You're...not...real." I whispered.

"I am real, dear." His hand brushed my hair out of my face. The pain increased as if he was somehow the cause of it.

"Let me in, Rae. Let me in." He repeated. Something within me sparked. A familiar spark.

"No." I said a little louder. The spark flared again, tempting me.

"I can make it all go away. I might even take you home."

The spark caught, catching flame.

"Home. Sounds nice, doesn't it. You could go _home_."

The flame exploded, the familiar power flowing through me, yet it felt much stronger this time. I couldn't stop it, but I didn't think I wanted to. Suddenly, the pain stopped. The voice was gone. All the colors of outside flowed back into my sight. The power died down just as quickly as it came, leaving me feeling weak. I still had no idea what that power was, but I did know one thing.

I was outside the hotel. I must've moved myself here. Somehow...

"Rae? Rae!" A voice called. I attempted to move my head, but it didn't work. I was numb all over still. Sam's head suddenly popped into my vision.

"Yeah." I tried, but it sounded more like "Mmhn."

"Are you paralyzed? Is this from the spell?"

"Yes." This time, it sort of sounded like a "yes." Sam sighed.

"Looks like it's wearing off. C'mon, let's go find Dean." Sam picked me up. I slowly moved my arm around Sam's shoulder. It somehow stayed there. As Sam walked, I could feel my strength returning, slowly but surely. I flexed my fingers, since I was actually able to feel them. Sam suddenly froze.

"Sam?" I asked. I was suddenly being put down as Sam pulled out his gun. I managed to push myself into a sitting position to find someone I figured I'd never meet.

Cole, aka the man who currently had a gun pointed at my father. Sam told me about him, but I never thought I'd ever see him. Dean didn't notice we had popped up though. He was still talking to Cole

"Look buddy, I had no clue what your father was. Still don't. But I do know one thing. I killed him to save others, alright? I'm sorry it had to be your dad out of all people, but I was doing what needed to be done. Okay? So I understand why you're mad. You're doing what needs to be done, but let me tell you something. I'm not the guy I was a couple weeks ago when you last saw me. I'm better now. I'm past saving, but as of right now, I'm human. I'm me. And I know how my story ends. It ends with an edge of a blade or with the barrel of a gun. Is this how my story ends? Does it end here today, Cole? Are you the end of my story?" Dean held his hands out. "Well, here I am, Cole. My fate is in your hands." Cole tightened his grip on the gun.

"Don't!" I suddenly exclaimed, surprised by the strength of my voice. Dean half-turned towards me.

"Don't move!" Cole yelled. I stood up, liking the way my hardly-existing leg muscles felt.

"Don't shoot him. We need him. I need him. And he's no good to me dead. So please, _please_, don't shoot him." I said, my voice shaking. Cole stared me down before putting down his gun.

"Go home, Cole." Sam said suddenly. "You have a daughter right? I remember you talking with her on the phone. Go home and spend time with her. She needs her father, ya know?" Cole nodded.

"I... I think I just might do that." Cole said. I nodded, a tear sliding down my cheek. I wiped it away, not wanting anyone to see that I was crying.

"You remind me of her, you know." Cole smiled, suddenly addressing me. "She cares a lot about me. She hates it when I leave. I think she'll be glad to see me home, don't you think? I can see you care a lot about your father, so I'll let him live, because it is something I would want for my daughter. You take care, okay?" Cole raised an eyebrow at me.

"I will, thank you." I smiled at Cole. He looked at me, then Dean and back to me.

"Then I take my leave." Cole nodded once more and walked off. We watched him go.

"That's funny." Dean suddenly said.

"What's that?" Sam asked.

"He called me Rae's dad. What a silly mistake. Imagine if I was. You'd be more of a handful than you already are." Dean joked.

"Yeah. Imagine that." I muttered.

"By the way, thanks for all that back there. You saved my life." Dean said, walking towards me and wrapping an arm around me. "Let's go home guys. We deserve a break."

"I don't know. The last break we had was kind of a riot." Sam said, walking beside us.

"And that was just a mini-break. Imagine a full out break." I joked. The two of them laughed, and in that moment, I'd never felt more at home.

**Alright!**

**That was Part Two! Hope you enjoyed it.**

**And in case I don't update before the holidays...**

**_MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR!_**** (Or whatever you celebrate. There's many different holidays out there during this time. So I guess Happy Holidays would've been better huh? Well, enjoy the time you're spending with family and friends, my lovelies.)**

**Until Next Time!**


	9. Hanging With Cops and Demons

**SAM'S P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Rae was laying on the floor, reading a book while Dean was watching some TV show on his laptop. I was drinking coffee, enjoying the break. It was weird, sitting down and not doing anything for once. These last weeks seemed crazy busy but now we were just hanging around.

"Sammy, you've got to see this! This is hilarious!" Dean laughed. I walked over to his side of the table and looked at the laptop screen. He was watching the Three Stooges. He was laughing so hard that Rae looked up from her book and stared at Dean for a bit before continuing reading.

"Aw, man. That is some funny stuff." Dean said, wiping his eyes.

"Yeah it is." I said, patting Dean on the shoulder. I walked over to Rae.

"Whatcha reading?" I asked.

"History of Witches. I am suddenly interested in their lifestyle since the last one got away."

"Way to be ahead of the game." I mumbled, and took a seat across from Dean, who was still laughing like a maniac.

"Oh, quit reading and come watch some quality comedy!" Dean said, pulling out a chair next to him and patting it.

"But what if I like reading?" Rae asked.

"You can read later. Come watch this." Rae raised an eyebrow and stared at Dean for a bit before getting up. She sat beside Dean and clasped her hands under her chin. After a few moments, they were both laughing at the show. I watched them. Even though it had only been a couple weeks, having two other people instead of one around seemed more homely. And Rae fit in so well. I don't know what it was, but for some reason, I felt like she belonged here all along, like she was one of us. I hated to admit it, but I think I'd be a little upset when she went home.

Speaking of which...

"Hey, how's the search for your uncle and father going?" Rae's head shot towards my direction, eyes widening.

"Well...Actually...Uh..."

Ring. Ring. Ring.

I pulled out my phone and looked at the caller I.D.. I couldn't help but smile at the familiar name.

"Jody! How's it going?" Dean now focused his attention on me.

"Remember the call I made like yesterday or something? About something strange happening in Hibbing?" I did remember. She called me concerned about some dead body they found, but she didn't think it was anything important...

"Yes, I remember."

"Well, I think I'm going to need you and Dean to come up here."

"Okay, I'm sure Dean will be okay with that. Oh, and we've added a third member to our party since you've last seen us." I said. Rae smiled at me mentioning her.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, but she's rather helpful so she'll be coming with us, too."

"She? Dean didn't get a girlfriend, did he? You didn't get a girlfriend, did you?" Jody asked.

"Um, no. I'll explain it all when we get up there. I'll see you then?"

"You sure will." I hung up.

"So where we going?" Rae asked.

"Hibbing, Minnesota. Jody called and wants our help." I said to Dean. "You'll meet Jody when we get there." I said to Rae. She nodded. Dean closed his laptop and stretched.

"So when we heading up there?" He asked.

"Now."

**RAE'S P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

What a shady little town.

I peered out the windows from the back of the Impala. It was a foggy, small-ish sort of town. Sam and Dean were quiet from the front seat. I laid back in the seat and let out a sigh. It was a long ass drive to come up here, and I was more than ready to get out of the car. Finally, Dean pulled up to some small building with a sign that said "SHERIFFS MEET HERE." What was this, a cop comic con? Dean shut off the Impala and climbed out. Sam climbed out and held the door while I climbed out.

"This is it?" I asked.

"You sound unimpressed." Dean said. I shrugged.

"Seems like a lame idea. I don't know who would really want to attend." Dean fixed his tie and headed towards the building. They were both in their F.B.I. get up while I was dressed normally. I wasn't quite sure what I was supposed to do here, considering I was just a teenager. But maybe no one would notice.

We walked in, and immediately was surrounded by sheriffs. But not intentionally surrounded. They were all just moseying around and eating...donuts.

Like no joke.

"Sam! Dean! Glad you could make it!" A voice said from behind me. I turned to find the girl I assumed was Jody. She had dark, short hair and a warm sort of smile. She hugged both the boys before turning towards me.

"So this is member number three? You guys took a kid?"

"I'm actually 16, and will be turning 17 here in a couple of weeks. But that's not important. I'm Rae." I smiled and held out my hand. Jody shook it.

"I'm Jody, as I'm sure you already know. How did you two get stuck with a kid?" She asked the boys.

"Evil time traveling monsters, well, monster actually." I answered. She looked back at me and nodded.

"Oh."

"She's helpful though and really good at listening so we don't mind having her around." Sam smiled. Jody nodded.

"Well, there was two bodies found. Their insides were completely eaten out and shiny objects were taken. Sound like anything familiar?" Jody asked.

"Hmm.." Sam rubbed his chin.

"I was going to say werewolves, but they aren't a 'shiny object' sort of creature." I said.

"Well, feel free to ask around and such..."

"Jody! There you are! I was looking all over..." The sheriff who just approached us was staring at Sam and Dean. "Well, if isn't...!" She called them by something else, but they didn't sound like English so I didn't understand it.

"Who?" Jody asked.

"Um, we met on a trip before. How are you, Sheriff Donna?" Sam smiled weakly.

"Well, I'm as good as apple pie and ice cream! How are ya'll? And who's this?" Sheriff Donna asked, gently tapping me on the shoulder.

"I am Rae." I said.

"Well, hello Rae! I'm Sheriff Donna. So, what are you two doing here?" She asked Sam and Dean.

"You know, the usual. Hey Rae, do me a favor and go look for clues or something, alright?" Sam turned me around and pushed me away. I gave him a dirty look, but then I figured out that Donna didn't know about monsters and demons, so I would be hard to explain. So I went to look around. They had showcases of random stuff like the history of a badge and some old sheriff stories, nothing too interesting.

"So what about the bodies? What are we going to do with that?" A voice behind me asked. I looked behind me to see a group of sheriffs talking to each other.

"I don't know, but some of the evidence is missing. Who do you think would do that?" Another asked.

"I don't know boys, but we'll get to the bottom of it." It was silent for a while. I decided I could move on without missing anything.

"Excuse me, miss." One of the voices from earlier said. I straightened my back and turned towards the sheriffs.

"Yes?"

"Who are you and why are you here?"

"I am...Rae and I'm here with my...dad?"

"Who's your dad?" Another asked.

"Um, that one." I said, pointing towards Dean. It was weird not lying for once.

"Huh, never seen him around before. What's his name?"

"Um, I..." As if he knew I was talking about him, Dean walked over to me.

"Rae, there you are. Sorry, Sam didn't... Um, hello gentlemen." He eyed the sheriffs.

"Who are you?" They asked Dean.

"I'm part of the FBI. Me and my partner are here to investigate the bodies." The sheriffs all laughed.

"And they needed the FBI to do that? Laughable. What are you really here for?"

"The bodies." I answered. They all laughed again.

"Whatever. You two have fun." They all walked off laughing.

"Huh..." Dean crossed his arms.

"Well, I overheard them and apparently, some of the evidence is missing." Dean raised an eyebrow.

"Well, let's tell Jody and Sam, and then I think I'll be taking you back to the motel room."

"What? Why?"

"Look, Rae, you're way out of place here. I think it'd be easier and safer if you sat this one out."

"But I'm-"

"I know. Just it's hard trying to get you into places because you're a kid. I know you want to help, but this time, you just can't. Okay?" I opened my mouth, but none of the words I wanted to say came out. Instead, I stuck my hands in my jacket.

"Okay." I mumbled. Dean sighed.

"Next time you can be a part of it, okay kiddo? Just-"

"I know. You really can't explain to a bunch of sheriffs why you're toting around a teenager." I weakly smiled.

"Yeah..." We found Sam and Jody and Dean explained to them what I discovered. Afterwards, Dean dropped me off at the motel room. I watched him drive off until I couldn't see the Impala anymore, then sat on the bed and sighed.

I didn't know why I was so upset over not being part of this hunt. I mean, I was the odd man out here. But for some reason, I wanted to be around Sam and Dean all the time and I kinda missed them when they weren't around.

"I was wondering when they'd leave you alone." A voice in my ear whispered. I jumped up and ran to the other side of my room. Standing there was none other than the demon who brought me here in the first place.

"Let's have a little fun, shall we?"

**Okay. I guess from now on each episode will equal about two chapters?**

**Idk, well, here's the first part of this episode, the next part should be up probably tomorrow.**

**Until next time!**


	10. Partying With Vampires and Demons

**SAM'S P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"So, what are we going to do now?" I asked Dean, who just got back from dropping off Rae.

"Well, I suppose we'll have to find Jody and Donna and see if they found anything." Dean said, rubbing his chin.

"Okay, well, do you know where they went?" I asked. Dean didn't answer.

"Dean?" Still no reply. "Dean?" I grabbed Dean's shoulder, making him jump.

"What?"

"Weren't you listening?"

"Erm...yes?"

"Then what did I say?"

"Um..."

"You weren't listening." I muttered. Dean rolled his eyes.

"I wasn't listening." He said in a mocking tone.

"I was asking you were Jody and Donna went. Why are you so distracted?"

"I'm worried."

"About?"

"Rae." That answer surprised me a little bit.

"What about her?"

"Something doesn't feel right. She's alone at the motel room, you know. She could be in danger and we'd never know."

"I'm sure she's fine and she knows what she's doing. Quit worrying so much about her man, she'll be alright."

"If you say so." Dean mumbled. "Let's just go check out this guy's apartment." Dean gave me a piece of paper with an address scribbled on it. "Jody thinks this guy might be a suspect."

"Alright. Let's go."

**RAE'S P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I really wish Dean hadn't left me at the motel room.

The motel room, which was now completely trashed and abandoned, considering I was on the move. The disadvantage of being in Hibbing was that I've never been in Hibbing before, but it was relatively small and easy to figure out. You'd think that'd be helpful but no, the demon was hot on my tail. Or I figured he was, I stopped looking behind me.

I was now in some damp forest. The trees were big and fluffy, but not climbable. Climbing up something was a good way to get yourself trapped anyway, so I kept moving forward. I curiously wondered what Sam and Dean were doing now, and whether or not that if I kept aimlessly wondering around, I would eventually run into them. I stopped and listening.

It was silent. I leaned up against a tree and caught my breath.

"Tired already?" The demon whispered. Before I could move, I was thrown backwards. The tree roots scraped my back as I slid across the forest floor.

"Dammit." I angrily mumbled. I slid out my angel blade and rolled into a kneeling position.

"I still don't know what you want with me." I said, and the demon raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? You have no idea? Do you not know what the power within you is?"

"No, actually. I haven't got a clue."

"You don't?"

"Nope." I slowly stood.

"Hmm." He began walking circles around me. I tightened my grip on my angel blade.

"If you're here to convince me to join you again, you can buzz off." He smirked.

"You're much more powerful than you think, Little Winchester."

"That's nice. Still doesn't mean I'm going to join you." He sighed.

"Well, then, I suppose it's time to use force."

"Force?" I asked. He held up his hand, which caught ablaze.

"Let's tango."

**SAM'S P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"So, have you guys found anything?" I asked. We were all currently standing in the motel room of Sheriff Cuse, who was our suspect of the killings.

"Besides sunblock? Not really." Jody said. Donna was standing by a desk, looking at something.

"Did you find something, Sheriff?" I asked, walking over to her. She had a notepad in her hand.

"Yeah, there's an address on here. Look." She picked up a pencil and shaded lightly on the notepad. An address appeared. I typed it into my phone and waited for it to load.

"It leads to a field with a big farm building in it. Think we should check it out?" I asked the group.

"Heck yeah we should. If this is where the creepy, crawly monster things are, we gotta take em out!" Donna said, stomping her foot.

"Alright, well let's head over there. You got everything we need, right?" Jody asked.

"Of course. Let's-"

"We're checking on Rae first." Dean cut in.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because we can. It won't take more than like five minutes to make sure she doesn't need anything, and then we can go over there." Dean said, walking out of the motel room.

"Fine." I muttered under my breath, and we all followed him out. After letting Jody and Donna climb in, Dean and I climbed in and headed towards our motel room on the opposite end of town. When we drove up, the motel door was busted down. Dean didn't even shut off the Impala before he climbed out and ran inside. I followed him in. The motel room was completely trashed, with the beds flipped and the dressers destroyed. Rae was no where to be seen.

"Rae? RAE?" Dean yelled, flipping over a bed. "Dammit, where is she?" I looked around to see the window was opened.

"Dean, she got out. Look." I pointed towards the window. Dean walked over to it and looked outside.

"There's footprints heading into the forest... Do you think she's still in there?"

"She'll have to be. It hasn't been that long, has it?"

"It's been an hour, Sammy. What if whatever's been eating people got her too?"

"Then I say we head to the building to see if she's still alive!" Dean nodded, and we climbed back into the Impala.

"Where is she? Is she okay?" Jody asked. Donna just looked confused in the back seat.

"We're about to find out." Dean growled.

**RAE'S P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I _cannot believe_ that _asshole demon_ chased me into a _freaking vampire hidey hut_.

One moment he wants me to join him, the next he wants me dead. I'm starting to wish there was some sort of in between, but there's not. And I'm more than a little angry about it.

"Unbind me, dammit!" I said, angry scooting across the floor.

"Why haven't we killed her yet?" One of the big, bulky vamps asked. The main one, Lynn I think?, was pacing around me annoyingly.

"Because we're putting good ole Cuse to the test." She smiled at the sheriff. I recognized him from the sheriff retreat; he was one of the men making fun of Dean.

"She's just a kid." Cuse's voice quivered. Since they were taking their time arguing, I figured I could get myself out of this hold. I fought against kept bonds but eventually managed to slide my angel blade out of its holster in my sleeve. After fighting with it some more, I got it to where I could slowly cut the rope holding me.

"I don't care. Kill her. Prove to me that you're ready to come back." Lynn said as I decided to pay attention to them again.

"I don't mean to cut in," I said, intentionally cutting in. "But tying up your victim and then killing them is a bit lame. Shouldn't you be like the ones in the book? Ya know, go stalk your prey in the night, sneak up on em and kill em quick? This whole get up seems like way too much work."

"You better shut it, little girl, or _I'll_ kill you." The bulky one growled.

"You will _not_ kill her, she isn't _your_ kill." Lynn growled back. I stuck out my tongue at the bulky one.

"She's Cuse's." I frowned. "Now Cuse, kill-" Her head suddenly shot up. She looked towards the window and cocked her head to the left. "Ooh, looks like we have company." Then I heard it, a car rumbling in our direction.

"No way." I whispered. _PLEASE LORDY LET THAT BE THE WINCHESTERS._

"You two, please greet our company with the utmost kindness and respect." Lynn said to the bulky vampire and the silent vampire behind her.

"Really, my lady?" Bulky asked. Lynn rolled her eyes.

"No. Knock them out and bring them in here." The two nodded.

"No, Lynn, please." Cuse pleaded.

"Shut it, Cuse!" Lynn growled. The engine outside suddenly went silent. Cuse suddenly disappeared.

"It's not going to work, silly." Lynn said in a sing-song voice. I was about to ask what she was talking about when the two vamps came in with Jody, Donna, Sam and Dean in hand andCuse nervously following. Sam and Dean were out cold while the two sheriffs were both awake.

"Rae! Here you are! We've been looking for ya." Donna said.

"Well, I'm glad you found me but now is really not the time." I said. Donna frowned as she was tied to a pole, as were the other three. Sam began blinking and Dean shook his head as the two of them began waking up.

"Gentlemen! Welcome to the party!" I smiled.

"Rae! You're here!" Dean exclaimed.

"I was invited."

"Really?"

"No, this was totally by force. Well, actually, more like unseen, unfortunate series of events."

"Would you all shut it? I'm the one supposed to be talking here!" Lynn screamed. We all went silent.

"Now look at this, Cuse, instead of one, you now have five. Kill them and eat them, and you can rejoin us!"

"I can't! I swore to myself I'd never go back to eating people."

"But I saw you eating that one girl!" Donna exclaimed.

"No, no! I just found her! That wasn't me! I-" His sentence was suddenly ended by Lynn chopping off his head. Cuse's head slowly rolled into my foot, he's unblinking eyes staring right at me.

"Ew." I muttered, nudging it away with my foot.

"Now that he's out of the way, I guess that only means one thing." She smiled at us. "Free dinner."

Donna and I broke out at approximately the same time. Donna went for Lynn while I went for the goons. Donna sliced Lynn's head clean off while I fought off the two goons, but eventually beheaded them too. I immediately went to work on freeing everyone. We quickly disposed of the bodies and all met back at the Impala.

"Well, that was a roller coaster." I muttered.

"Yeah it was. So are there...more things like that out there in the world?" Donna asked, looking back and forth from Dean to Sam, then to me. I nodded.

"But don't worry, stick with me and you'll learn a lot." Jody said as she wrapped an arm around Jody. We all climbed in the Impala and went to drop off Jody and Donna back at the sheriffs retreat. We all told each other by and I climbed back in the Impala.

"Hey Sammy, can I talk to you?" Dean asked. Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Um, sure." They both shut the Impala doors, leaving me in the backseat.

"Okay, then." I said, sitting back. I suddenly realized I could hear them from inside the Impala. I titled my head as I listened.

"...actually felt normal. I felt like me. It was like the mark didn't exist at all." _The Mark?_

"Well, that's good!" Sam sounded unsure. "I'm glad your feeling better."

"Yeah, I thought you'd like to know, so I'm telling you." Dean said. They suddenly hopped back in the Impala. I acted like I was playing with my hair.

"So, where to now?" I asked, totally pretending I didn't here anything.

"Back home, I guess." Sam said, looking at Dean.

"Ready to roll?" Dean asked me. I nodded.

"Ready as I'll ever be."

**Hey guys! **

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Can't wait for you to read the next one :)**

**Anyway, shout out to:**

**_grapejuice101_**

**for leaving a review.**

**until next time!**


	11. Castiel (and Dean's) Nightmare

**RAE'S P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~~~**

So we were all sitting back at the home base. There seemed to be nothing important going on in the outside world, once again. I was currently the only one up, and probably would be for a while, considering the other two slept in when they had the chance. I was debating whether or not to read or go explore around the place. Exploring sounded way more fun at seven in the morning so I began roaming around. This place was huge. I first wandered into the kitchen, and then all around the halls, but then I stumbled upon something interesting.

The breaker room. The door was completely torn down, like someone had repeatedly hit it with like a...hammer or something. I reached out and touched it, running my fingertips across the splinters. What happened? Did something break into the base and they had to get it out? I looked at the halls surrounding the breaker room door. There was a giant hole in the wall, about my height. I touched it, too. Weird...

A scream broke my concentration. I immediately headed out into the main room, trying to figure out where it was coming from. It definitely sounded like it was upstairs. A scream echoes through the house again. It was to my left, so I took off in that direction. I ran upstairs and followed the sounds to Deans bedroom door. Without thinking, I busted in.

"Dean?" I asked, out of breath. He was screaming and thrashing around.

"Dean! Dean! Wake up!" I said, jumping on his bed and shaking his shoulders. "Hey, c'mon, it's just a bad dream. Wake up!" He suddenly jolted awake and grabbed me. He was shaking.

"Hey, hey, it's just me. Just Rae." He looked bewildered and scared. "You're okay, Dean. It was a just dream." He was panting like crazy and all sweaty. I don't know why, but I pulled him into a hug. It was silent while Dean calmed down. After a long silence, he finally spoke.

"Rae?"

"Yeah, it's me. You okay?" He was silent again, so I didn't push it any farther. I didn't let go of him, though, and he didn't push me away. Finally, he patted my back and sat up straight.

"You need anything? Like something to drink? Or breakfast? I can make breakfast or something..." I rambled. Dean shook his head.

"No, I think... I think I'm okay. But thank you." He laid back in the bed and rubbed his hands over his face. It was silent again.

"Was it a nightmare?" I asked quietly. Dean raised his hands to look at me before sighing.

"Yeah, but it..." He shook his head. "What time is it?" I glanced over at his alarm clock.

"8:47. Why? You ready to get up?" I asked.

"Well, I definitely don't want to go back to sleep." He sighed.

"Well, I guess I'll go back downstairs." I said at the same time Sam walked into Deans room.

"Wake... What are you two doing?" Sam asked.

"I...guess I'll explain later." Dean said, sitting back up. "Why? What do you need, Sammy?"

"I guess Cas-"

"Cas! I haven't seen Cas in..." Both boys looked at me funny. "In um, never. I've never seen Cas. Ever. I don't even know what his full name is. Um, what were you saying about Cas? Is he in danger?"

"No, I guess he found his daughter." Sam finished.

"He had a kid?" I exclaimed again. "I mean...he has a kid? I didn't think angels could reproduce..."

"They can't. This is Jimmy Novac's kid." Dean said.

"Oh that's right. His host did have one kid. Clair, was it?"

"You know, for not knowing anything about Cas, you sure know a lot about Cas." Sam said.

"Well, who's ready for breakfast?" I said, getting up and scooting past Sam. Sometimes I really need to keep my mouth shut.

**SAM'S P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

We both stared at the doorway for a while.

"She's definitely up to something." Dean finally said.

"I know. We can find that out later. Cas is losing it."

"Why?"

"Well, I guess he broke his not-so daughter out of the home thing she was staying at, and she got in the car with some stranger, and she took his wallet."

"So he practically has nothing." Dean sighed.

"Yup."

"So when we heading up there?" Dean asked. I furrowed my brows.

"Um, I didn't think we would. We only hunt the paranormal, right?"

"Yeah, but it's Cas, man. He's up there all by himself. We have to help him. How many times has he helped us?" I sighed and looked at Dean. "We're helping him, now when are we heading up there?"

"I guess as soon as everyone gets packed, I guess."

"Rae! Pack up!" Dean yelled as he got out of bed.

"Are we going to go help Cas?" Asked Rae's voice in the distance.

"Yes!" Dean and I yelled.

"Ha, I knew it." Rae replied, and the three of us started to pack.

**RAE'S P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

So while Sam went to the group home and investigated, I had to go with Dean, who was trying to console Cas. We were in a small diner, goofing off really. But it was good to see Cas again. It had been quite a while since I last saw him. After lots of arguing between the two, Cas finally told Sam that he was going after Dean and no one could stop him. I was eleven then. It was a stressful time for Sam. So stressful that we went on "vacation" in the middle of the school year, and by vacation I meant we just went out of town for a week.

"So, where did you get the little one?" Cas asked.

"A demon brought her back in time. She doesn't know why." Dean said, taking a swig of his drink.

"A demon?

"Yeah." Dean muttered. Cas looked at me for a long time.

"You look familiar, like I know you somehow."

"Well, you..." I stopped myself. Cas doesn't know me yet.

"I...?"

"You've never seen me before, trust me." I muttered, taking a sip of my drink.

"Hey Rae, can you go get us some straws?" Dean asked.

"Why do you need straws? You can just-"

"I want a straw. Now go get me one." I stared at Dean for a bit. "Please."

"Fine. One straw it is." I muttered. I got up and walked up to the bar. Waiting until someone came over and served me, I glanced over at Dean and Cas. They were sort of huddled together and whispered. Cas looked concerned. I wonder what they were saying...

"Hi. How may I help you?" The lady behind the bar asked. I turned my focus back on her.

"Um yeah. Can I get a straw?"

"Just one?"

"Yeah, because my dad's a princess." She snorted and handed me a straw.

"There ya go, sweetheart."

"Thank you." I walked back to Dean and Cas. I threw the straw at Dean before sitting.

"There ya go." Dean stuck it in his drink.

"Thank you. I wonder how Sammy's doing..." Dean pulled out his phone and called Sam.

"Hey. Yeah, what's up? A kid? Dustin, okay. He works where? Ooh, do you think we can get a hotdog while we're there? I know I just ate but I'm still hungry. C'mon. We can? Sweet. Hey Rae, how does hotdogs sound later?"

"Terrible."

"Rae said she's in. Alright, we'll see you there." Dean hung up.

"Where are we going?" Cas asked.

"To some hotdog joint across town. Apparently, there's some kid who knows where Clair could be."

"Well, let's go." Cas said. Dean paid for our not-so-much meal and we headed towards the address Sam sent us. Sam was already waiting outside. We all climbed out and met up with him.

"So, where is he?" I asked.

"He should be walking in here in a couple of minutes."

"Just enough time to get a hotdog!" Dean said as he went inside.

"I don't understand him sometimes." I muttered.

"None of us do. So who are we looking for again?" Cas asked.

"A kid named Dustin. Apparently, he might know where Clair is." Cas nodded and began pacing back and forth. Sam twiddled his thumbs and I sat down on the curb. Dean came bustling out of the hotdog joint with two hotdogs in his hand.

"Are you sure you don't want one, Rae?" He asked.

"I'm positive." I muttered. Dean shrugged at set about eating the hotdogs. We sat there in the dark for a good five minutes before we heard footsteps heading our way. I cocked my head to the side and listened. Within seconds, a small figure walked out of the shadows and into the light of the hotdog stand. Also within seconds, Cas had this boy pinned against the wall.

"Cas!" I hissed, getting up. I didn't want him to hurt the kid.

"Where's Clair?" Cas demanded, pressing the boy against the wall even more.

"I...don't..."

"I said, where's Clair?"

"If you answer the question, we can let you go." I cut in.

"You know the convenient store across town? She's about to rob it."

**Hey guys!**

**Gotta admit, I don't feel like this was my best work, but I guess it'll have to do. This episode was a little boring anyway. (In my opinion, anyway. Sorry if you liked it..)**

**Hope you guys had a lovely holiday. But now we have to wait for Supernatural to come back on. *really long sigh* But I CANNOT WAIT until it does! Any predictions on what will happen?**

**Shout-out to:**

**_Zoneperson_**

**for leaving a review.**

**Until Next Time!**


End file.
